Always Beside You
by aryangevin
Summary: "Tapi—" Ichiru melepaskan pelukkannya dari Zero. Ia menyentuh pipi itu dengan tangannya. Lalu mata violetnya menatap lembut ke arah mata violet milik Zero "—aku juga mencintai Zero." AU, Incest, sho-ai. RnR, please? First fict in this fandom.


Always Beside You

Story By: MagnaEviL

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Warning: Shonen-ai, Incest, AU, OOC, Typo, dll dsb.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy

…

"Zero…"

Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran anak-anak yang berusia 13 tahun ini. Saat itu ia sedang membaca sebuah buku pelajaran sambil rebahan di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya yang besar ini. Sang anak menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ya, Kaasan. Ada apa?" ujar sang anak bertanya.

Seseorang yang ternyata ibu dari sang anak ini tersenyum, kemudian ia menghampiri anak lelakinya itu. Sang anak segera bangkit dan duduk dengan sopan, sementara sang ibu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu." Ibunya berkata sambil mengelus rambut kelabu putranya.

"Siapa?" tanya sang anak penasaran.

Sang ibu tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin kau akan suka dengannya." Lalu mata sang ibu mengarah ke pintu luar rumah. "Ichiru, masuklah."

Zero mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Nama yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya kini telah terlontar dari bibir ibu kandungnya. Matanya pun menolehkan kea rah pintu masuk. Menebak-nebak sekiranya seperti apakah orang yang dipanggil Ichiru ini oleh ibunya.

Terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Apabila kini kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang keperawakkannya sama denganmu. Mulai dari rambut, mata, wajah, dan tinggi badannya pun hampir sama denganmu. Ia bagaikan cerminan dirimu. Hanya saja, anak ini lebih kurus darinya.

"Ka-kaasan, ini—" sang anak berkata dengan bibir gemetar.

"Ya, Zero. Ini Ichiru. Kembaranmu."

Pernyataan sang ibu membuat mata violet sang anak membesar. Zero takkan percaya ini. Bagaimana mungkin? Setahunya, ia adalah anak tunggal, tidak memiliki saudara satupun. Tapi tiba-tiba kini di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang ia ketahui adalah saudara kembarnya.

Zeropun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang ibu. "Ini pasti mimpi." Ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Alhasil, ia meringis kesakitan karena perih.

"Tidak, sayang. Ini adalah Ichiru, saudara kembarmu." sang ibu tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Zero kembali memperhatikan saudara kembarnya itu yang hanya berdiri mematung tak jauh dari pintu luar.

"Nanti kaasan akan menjelaskan semuanya." Lalu matanya mengarah lembut kepada Ichiru. "Ichiru, kemarilah. Temui saudaramu."

Ichiru yang hanya berdiam diri tadipun mengangguk. Sambil membawa sebuah tas di punggungnya, ia perlahan mendekati sang ibu dan saudaranya. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi, maka ia bisa melihat wajah saudaranya itu secara jelas.

Wajah Zero menegang berhadapan dengan saudaranya itu sedekat itu. Mereka saling berpandangan, merekam setiap inci bentuk wajah dari mereka masing.

"Zero…" ucap Ichiru pelan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hanya untuk membelai pipi putih milik Zero. Wajah inilah yang ingin ia sentuh dari dulu, saat ibunya menceritakan bagaimana rupa dari seseorang yang bernama Zero itu.

Zero menelan ludahnya paksa tatkala tangan yang dingin itu menyentuh lembut pipinya. Biarpun terasa dingin, entah kenapa itu membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Ichiru tersenyum kepada Zero. Dan Zero pun membalas senyuman itu walaupun terasa kaku.

"Zero—" tiba-tiba saja Ichiru memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. Rasa rindu dan haru menguasai dirinya. Selama 13 tahun dirinya tak pernah bertemu maupun bertegur sapa dengan saudaranya sendiri. Selama ini, ia hanya sendiri ditemani sang ayah maupun ibunya di rumah sakit yang selama ini pula menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

"Zero… akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu!" dalam pelukkan itu Ichiru hanya bisa memeluk Zero erat-erat, membuat saudaranya itu terkejut karena dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Setitik airmata menggenang di ujung pelupuk matanya. Betapa ia sangat menantikan pertemuannya ini.

"I-chiru." Dengan terbata-bata Zero menyebut nama saudara kembarnya itu. Dengan gerakan kaku jugalah ia membalas pelukan saudaranya itu.

Setitik airmata itupun jatuh dari pelupuk mata violet Ichiru begitu saudara kembarnya membalas pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin terpisahkan barang sedetik saja. Membuat Zero harus menahan rasa sesaknya. Tak ingin mengecewakan saudara kembarnya itu.

Pelukan itu pada akhirnya terlepas juga. Zero bisa melihat jejak airmata yang masih basah di pipi itu. Dengan tersenyum, Zero menghapus airmata itu dengan jemarinya secara lembut.

"Kau menangis," ucap Zero. Membuat airmata Ichiru kembali tergenang.

Kembali, Ichiru memeluk Zero sambil sedikit terisak. Kembali juga Zero terkejut atas ulah saudaranya ini. Namun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum membalas pelukan itu sambil mengacak rambut kelabu bagian belakang milik saudaranya.

Sang ibu hanya menyaksikan itu dengan haru. Menyaksikan anak kembarnya yang selama 13 tahun ini terpisah tanpa ada saling temu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Di bibirnya yang berpoles lipstick itu nerah muda itu melengkungkan senyuman lembut.

Sang ibu mendekati kedua buah hatinya. Ia memeluk sebentar kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Masih dengan lengkungan senyum lembutnya, ia mengacak rambut kelabu kedua belah hatinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Acara pelukannya dilanjutkan nanti."

Mendengar itu Ichiru melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap sang ibu dengan mata violet yang masih tergenang airmata.

Sang ibu melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya membereskan barang-barang Ichiru." Lalu mata yang selalu memancar kehangatan itu memandang Zero. "Zero, untuk sementara bisakah Ichiru tidur bersamamu?"

"Bersamaku?" ulang Zero dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya, bersamamu. Hanya beberapa hari saja sampai kaasan selesai membersihkan kamar yang akan Ichiru tempati."

Mata violet Ichiru berbinar senang. Ia menatap Zero yang ada di hadapannya, seolah memohon agar ia mengijinkan dirinya tidur di kamarnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Zero mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ichiru. Kembar violet itu bertemu, saling memandang satu sama lain. Melihat tatapan penuh harap itu membuatnya tak sanggup melontarkan kata untuk penolakkan.

Zero menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ichiru boleh tidur di kamarku." Ia pun masih canggung menyebutkan nama saudara kembarnya.

Senyum lebar melengkung di bibir Ichiru. Rasa bahagia menyergap begitu cepat setelah mendengar perkataan dari saudara kembarnya itu. "Arigatou, Zero."

Zero hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian ia bangkit—setelah tanpa sadar juga Ichiru duduk di pangkuannya yang setelahnya bangkit lebih dulu daripada Zero. Ia membantu membawa barang-barang milik Ichiru menuju kamarnya.

Ichiru berdecak kagum atas isi kamar Zero yang terbilang rapi. Meneliti seluruh ruangan itu agar terekam jelas dalam otaknya.

"Kamar Zero rapi," komentar Ichiru. Ia pun mendekati kasur yang terdapat di kamar tersebut. Kemudian mendudukinya. "Kasurnya juga empuk."

Zero menaruh tas milik Ichiru di dekat lemari pakaiannya. "Begitulah," jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Zero, duduk di sini." Ichiru menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi rasa canggung itu masih ada. Bayangkan saja ia habis terkena syok bertemu dengan seseorang. Apalagi dia adalah kembarannya. Tapi ia patuh saja dan duduk di tempat kosong samping Ichiru.

"Kau tau, Zero? Hari ini aku merasa senang bertemu denganmu. Hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya aku begitu menginginkan momen ini. Dan semuanya terkabul tepat pada hari ini." Senyum bahagia terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kita semirip ini. Tapi aku merasa bahwa Zero lebih tampan daripada diriku."

Pujian itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Ichiru. Zero terkesiap, kemudian semburat merah tipis rasa malu mewarnai kedua pipi pucatnya. "Aa—terima kasih. Tapi, bukankah kita kembar? Kalau kembar berarti kau juga sama tampannya denganku."

"Zero.." senyum itu kembali terlukis.

Pintu kamar milik si kembar terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok wanita yang ramah dan lembut yang sangat dikenal oleh kedua anak ini.

"Kaasan~"

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut menanggapinya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas air putih, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah bungkusan yang berisi obat-obatan.

Zero memandang heran kepada ibunya yang membawa nampan itu. Apalagi di atas nampan yang terbuat dari besi itu terdapat segelas air putih dan bungkusan obat-obatan. Setahunya, ia tidaklah sakit. mata violetnya melirik kembarannya. Mungkin itu semua untuk Ichiru.

"Ne, Ichiru. Sudah waktunya minum obat," ucap sang ibu lembut.

Ichiru mengangguk. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil bungkusan obat itu. Membukanya kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Setelah beberapa pil obat di tangannya, ia mulai menegak obat itu satu-satu.

Alis Zero mengernyit bingung. Entah penyakit apa yang diderita Ichiru ia pun tak tahu. Ia hanya diam saja tak berani menanyakan hal itu.

Ichiru menyadari kebingungan Zero. Maka, ia pun mengambil suara. "Zero, ada apa?"

Zero tergagap. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Ichiru hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah saudaranya yang gugup itu. "Kau pasti ingin tahu obat apa yang kuminum."

Zero hanya tersenyum masam sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang sedikitpun tak terasa gatal. "Sejujurnya… iya."

Ichiru tertawa, begitu pula ibunya yang hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Zero yang tidak seperti biasa. Sedangkan Zero hanya menyengir.

Tiba-tiba mata Ichiru memberat. Dia menguap, meninggalkan setitik airmata yang menggenang di ujung pelupuk matanya. Lalu ia pun mengucek matanya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk." Ia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Padahal masih sore, tapi aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Zero."

Sang ibu mengusap rambut kelabu sang anak dengan saya. Di bibirnya kembali mengukir senyuman. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Lagipula obatnya sudah bekerja." Ia mengecup puncak kepala Ichiru. "Lain waktu pasti kamu bisa mengobrol dengan Zero."

Ichiru mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan." Mata violet itu memandang kasur yang saat ini sedang di dudukinya. "Apakah aku tidur di sini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Zero tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan polos dari Ichiru. "Tentu saja kau tidur di kasur ini. Memang mau dimana lagi?"

"Tidak apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan. "Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Kasur ini terlalu besar untuk tidur sendirian. Jadi, kasur ini masih muat untuk ditambah satu orang lagi."

Mendengarnya, Ichiru tersenyum senang. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia memisahkan diri dari ibu dan saudaranya itu. Sekali lagi ia menguap lebar dan tidur menuju alam mimpi sore hari.

"Apa… dia sudah benar-benar tidur?" tanya Zero memastikan sambil memperhatikan Ichiru setelah sekian menit berada dalam keheningan bersama sang ibu.

"Ya, dia sudah tidur."

"Begitu." Ia memandang sang ibu. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang saudaranya itu kepada sang ibu yang berada di hadapannya. Namun ia ragu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Zero?" tanya si ibu begitu mengetahui sang anak mulai bertingkah aneh. 

"Umm… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Ichiru."

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja."

Zero menggaruk pipi kanannya. Rasa ragu-ragu itu tetap ada. Ia melirik ke arah Ichiru sekali lagi. memastikan saudaranya itu benar-benar tertidur. "Sebenarnya, Ichiru sakit apa, kaasan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang ibu tersenyum sedih. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sesuatu.

Menyadari raut wajah si ibu berubah, Zero menjadi merasa bersalah. Buru-buru ia berkata pada ibunya. "Kalau kaasan tidak mau mengatakannya, ya sudah, tidak usah dikatakan."

Sang ibu menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Tidak. Kau harus tau tentang hal ini. " Sudut matanya melirik Ichiru yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "Ketika kalian dilahirkan, sesungguhnya kondisi Ichiru memang sudah kritis. Kata dokter, ketika masih dalam kandungan, janin yang diketahui adalah Ichiru itulah yang paling lemah sedangkan kau yang paling sehat. Kau dilahirkan lebih dulu sesudah Ichiru."

Zero menyaksikan penuturan ibunya dengan seksama.

"Ketika menjalani pemeriksaan, dokter mengatakan kalau jantung milik Ichiru tidak terbentuk sempurna. Makanya, dokter hanya bisa memastikan kalau Ichiru tidak bisa bertahan lama. Tapi nyatanya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ichiru tetap hidup sampai sekarang."

Ada perasaan sesak yang dirasakan dirinya begitu ia mengetahui tentang Ichiru dari penuturan ibunya. Dan sang ibu tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Karena kondisi itulah, Ichiru diharuskan untuk menetap di rumah sakit. Menjalani segala pemeriksaan rutin agar ia tetap sehat. Pernah saat itu Ichiru hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena jantungnya."

Akhirnya, airmata itu jatuh juga dari pelupuk mata indah milik si ibu. Awalnya hanya setetes tapi tetes demi tetes tetap mengalir airmata itu dari mata si ibu. Zero hanya menatap miris sang ibu yang menangis. Ia mengusap pipi sang ibu, membersihkannya dari airmata. Lalu menggenggam erat tangan si ibu.

"Sudah. Kalau kaasan tak kuat tidak usah dilanjutkan." Zero mencoba meyakinkan ibunya. Tapi sang ibu menolak dan memilih untuk melanjutkan.

"Ketika dalam pemeriksaan, dokter mengatakan kalau Ichiru berumur 13 tahun nanti ia berada dalam posisi sehat yang total. Dimana kerja jantungnya akan normal. Tapi tentu saja itu takkan bertahan lama. Hanya bisa bertahan beberapa tahun saja."

"Kaasan…" hatinya terasa perih mendengarkan penjelasan dari ibunya tentang saudara kembarnya itu. Pada umur yang semuda itu, harus menanggung penyakit yang sangat berat. Zero sangan bersyukur ia memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Mungkin karena inilah alasannya kenapa ibunya begitu overprotektif kalau ia sedang sakit.

"Kau tau, Zero? Pada waktu umur lima tahun, kaasan menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada Ichiru. Kau tau apa reaksinya? Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu. Kaasan dan tousan sudah berulang kali meminta izin kepada dokter agar Ichiru bisa bertemu denganmu sesuai dengan permintaannya. Namun, dokter kurang menyetujui ide kaasan dan tousan. Lalu kaasan berinisiatif untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dirimu bahkan membuat aktifitas dirimu dalam video. Ichiru begitu senang mengetahui tentang dirimu."

Zero hanya tersenyum masam. Ichiru sudah lebih tahu dulu daripada dirinya. Dari dulu saudara kembarnya itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan.

"Lalu, kenapa kaasan tidak memberitahuku tentang Ichiru?" Zero ambil suara untuk bertanya.

Sang ibu langsung memeluk buah hatinya itu. "Maaf, maafkan kaasan, Zero. Kaasan tidak sanggup menceritakan ini semua." Ia mengecup puncak kepala anaknya. "Ichiru… begitu sangat menyayangi dirimu. Jagalah Ichiru baik-baik."

Zero hanya mengangguk dalam diam memenuhi permintaan ibunya. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin menangis. Namun, ia harus menahannya. Takut itu malah membuat ibunya semakin bersedih. Ia menanam sesuatu dalam hatinya. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjaga Ichiru dan berusaha semampu mungkin untuk membahagiakan Ichiru.

Sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengusap jejak airmata yang masih membekas di pipi putih itu. Lalu ia tersenyum, menunjukkan pada Zero bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kaasan hampir lupa sesuatu." Zero mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kaasan harus ke super market untuk membeli bahan makanan. Apa kau ingin ikut?"

Zero menggeleng. "Tidak, kaasan. Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana sekarang."

"Baiklah. Jaga rumah, ya? Tousan juga sepertinya akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Zero mengangguk lagi. Matanya mengikuti sang ibu yang keluar dari pintu kamar. Menutup pintu itu sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan anaknya yang tidur pulas.

Zero melirik Ichiru yang kini tidur dengan menggelungkan tubuhnya. Wajar saja, beberapa hari lagi cuaca di luar akan memasuki musim dingin. Zero berinisiatif untuk mengambil selimut tebalnya. Kemudian menyelimuti tubuh kurus yang tengah kedinginan itu.

Dipandanginya wajah Ichiru dalam jarak dekat. Wajah itu begitu sempurna. Sama persis dengan wajah yang dimilikinya. Tapi, entah kenapa wajah Ichiru lebih condong ke manis? Entahlah. Wajah itu begitu polos pada saat tidur seperti ini.

Zero menggenggam tangan milik Ichiru. Ia kemudian mengecup kening milik suara kembarnya itu. "Aku berjanji padamu akan selalu menjagamu."

Ichiru menggeliatkan tubuhnya gelisah. Alisnya berkerut. Zero panik, khawatir kalau Ichiru akan terbangun karena ulahnya. Namun, kerutan itu menghilang pada akhirnya. Dan bibir itu terlukis senyuman. "Zero…"

Zero terkesiap. Bahkan dalam tidur itu Ichiru menyebut namanya. Kemudian raut keterkejutan itu diganti dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

.

#

.

Tak terasa tiga tahun lebih sudah berlalu. Bahkan keakraban antara Zero dan Ichiru semakin hari semakin dekat. Sehingga sulit sekali untuk memisahkan mereka. Seandainya bertengkarpun takkan bisa lama. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, mereka akan saling meminta maaf.

Kini rambut Ichiru sudah agak memanjang dari Zero. Sengaja ia membiarkannya seperti agar orang-orang tidak tertukar untuk memanggilnya maupun Zero. Karena kemiripan mereka berdua hambir 95 persen, kadang orang-orang salah memanggil nama mereka berdua. Termasuk para guru dan teman-temannya. Apalagi selama mereka bersekolah dan juga satu kelas, mereka selalu duduk berdampingan.

"Zero~" Ichiru memanggil saudaranya itu dengan nada manja. Zero memutar bola matanya. Sudah tahu gelagat saudara kembarnya itu kalau ia memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"Ada apa?" saat itu ia tengah membaca sebuah novel di tangannya.

Ichiru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ano… bisa minta tolong?"

"Apa?" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku ia menjawab.

Ichiru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sesuatu itu ke Zero. Sebuah buku fisika terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Eto—aku ingin Zero mengajariku fisika tentang tugas yang diberikan oleh guru tadi."

Zero menutup novelnya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tertidur sewaktu pelajaran di kelas tadi?"

Ichiru hanya menyengir. "Habisnya aku ngantuk sekali."

"Makanya, kalau tidur jangan terlalu larut. Pagi-pagi kau sudah mengantuk kalau kurang tidur seperti itu," nasehat Zero.

Ichiru menggerutu pelan. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Menyesal aku sudah ke kamar Zero." Ia mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Zero menuju kamarnya. Namun genggaman tangan Zero menahan kepergiannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya kepada Ichiru.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar," jawab Ichiru ketus. Zero tersenyum kecil. Kemudian menarik Ichiru untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Mau apa lagi?" tanyanya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Bukannya kau ingin aku mengejarimu fisika, eh?"

"Kukira Zero tidak mau mengajariku."

"Siapa bilang?"

Dan pada akhirnya Ichiru hanya memasang tampang cemberut begitu Zero mengajarinya pada hari itu.

Malamnya, sebuah kejutan datang kepadanya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hari bersejarah dimana ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini pada 17 tahun yang lalu? Andaikan saja Ichiru tidak datang ke kamarnya yang saat itu ia sedang terbang ke alam mimpi dengan kue tart kecil dan lilin 17 buah di atasnya, mungkin ia sudah lupa hari ulang tahun mereka.

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku—maksudku ulang tahun kita." Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Ichiru tertawa. "Zero selalu lupa kalau masalah ulang tahun begini." Sebuah senyum terukir manis di bibir Ichiru. "Lagipula, bukan hanya kali ini saja Zero lupa pada hari ulang tahun kita. Sebelumnya juga begitu."

Zero memasang tampang menyesal. "Maaf. Aku terlalu payah untuk mengingat ini semua."

"Sudahlah." Ichiru mendekat ke arah Zero. Lalu ia menyodorkan kue tart kecil itu ke hadapan Zero. "Jadi?"

"Mumpung kaasan dan tousan tidak ada di rumah, lebih baik kita merayakannya berdua saja."

Ichiru tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia bahagia merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua saja.

Semula kue tart itu diletakkan di atas meja kecil yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Lalu, sebelum mereka meniup lilin yang hidup dengan api di atasnya, mereka terlebih dahulu mengucapkan doa dan permohonan.

Mereka berdua membuka mata mereka. Violet bertemu violet. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan juga saling memberikan senyuman terindah masing-masing. Bersiap-siap mereka meniupkan lilin pada kue tart tersebut. Pada hitungan ketiga, mereka pun meniupkan lilin-lilin kecil itu secara bersamaan. Tawa membahana di ruangan itu diikuti dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan yang berasal dari dua orang itu sendiri.

Ichiru memotong kue tart kecil itu. Menaruhnya dalam piring kemudian memotongnya lebih kecil lagi. Ichiru menyodorkan kue kecil itu kepada Zero untuk dimakan.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang makan," tolak Zero halus.

"Aku kan memberikan kue ini untuk Zero, bukan untukku." Ichiru memajukan bibirnya.

"Baiklah~" Zero membuka mulutnya lebar. Dan dengan senang hati Ichiru menyuapkan potong kecil kue itu ke dalam mulut Zero. Begitu masuk, Zero mengunyahnya dan menelannya habis. Ichiru tersenyum melihatnya.

"Enak juga. Apakah ini beli?" tanya Zero. Ia membersihkan noda kue yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

Ichiru tertawa garing. Kemudian ia menggaruk pipinya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya… ini aku sendiri yang membikinnya." Ia berkata agak ragu.

Zero terkesiap. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kue yang begitu lezat ini buatan tangan Ichiru. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?"

Ichiru merengut. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini memang buatan aku sendiri."

Zero merangkul kembarannya itu. "Baiklah, aku percaya kalau kue yang begitu lezat ini buatan adikku sendiri."

Mendadak wajah Ichiru berubah cerah. "Benar 'kah?"

Zero mengangguk meyakinkan.

Ichiru memberikan senyuman tulus nan ramah itu kepada Zero—kembarannya. "Arigato." Kemudian Ichiru memeluk Zero.

Agak terkejut juga mendapat pelukan seperti ini dari Ichiru. Apalagi Ichiru sudah lama tak memeluknya seperti ini. Memang sejak mereka bertemu, Ichiru kadang suka memeluk dirinya. Entah secara sadar atau tidak sadar. Sedangkan Zero sendiri tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan saudaranya. Malah ia cukup menikmati perlakuan tersebut.

"Aku sayang Zero," ucap Ichiru di balik punggung Zero. Zero hanya tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut kelabu milik Ichiru. Kebiasaannya juga dari kecil yang suka mengacak rambut Ichiru.

"Tapi—" Ichiru melepaskan pelukkannya dari Zero. Ia menyentuh pipi itu dengan tangannya. Lalu mata violetnya menatap lembut kea rah mata violet milik Zero "—aku juga mencintai Zero."

Mata Zero terbelalak mendengar pengakuan itu dari Ichiru. Saudaranya… mencintainya? Apa mungkin ia salah dengar?

"Kau… Apa?" masih dengan keterkejutannya Zero bertanya.

Ichiru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menunduk dan duduk agak menjauhi Zero. "Zero pasti marah denganku karena tadi. Tapi… aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini. Menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri."

Zero masih membungkam. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa untuk menanggapi pernyataan saudara kembarnya itu. Ia masih tidak percaya akan semua ini. "Tapi, Ichiru, kita ini—"

"Bersaudara, huh?" perkataan Zero yang tak selesai itu terpotong oleh Ichiru. Ia menatap tajam kea rah Zero. "Aku tak peduli akan semua itu, Zero."

Tanpa ingin mendengar balasan dari Zero, Ichiru meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Zero hanya menatap kepergian Ichiru dari kamarnya. Ia bingung sekarang. Entah kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya kepada Ichiru hingga saudara kembarnya itu begitu mencintainya.

Sementara itu Ichiru, ia berjalan tergesa-gessa menuju kamarnya. Airmatanya menggenang di ujung pelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk tumpah kapan saja. Katakanlah bahwa ia cengeng, namun ia takkan peduli semua itu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu yang tak bersalah. Andaikata sang ayah dan ibunya ada di rumah, mungkin ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan.

Ichiru bersender di pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Menekukan lututnya kemudian ia memeluknya erat.

"Ichiru bodoh! Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan itu kepada Zero. Pasti ia akan marah kepadaku," umpat kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh menyesal sekarang karena semuanya. Seharusnya ia bisa memendam perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Apalagi Zero adalah saudaranya, kembarannya pula. Ia kembali merutuki dirinya.

Wajar saja ia memiliki perasaan yang lain kepada saudara kembarnya itu. selama tiga belas tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Apalagi Ichiru begitu mengagumi Zero. Dan juga menyayangi Zero terlalu berlebihan. Sehingga perasaan ini—yang sangat terlarang tumbuh di hati Ichiru. Airmatanya tumpah begitu saja.

"Ichiru bodoh!" makinya kembali kepada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit menghantam dadanya. Begitu nyeri dan tak tertahankan. Ia meringis. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya yang dilapisi baju itu. Mengatur napasnya agar ia bisa tahan dengan rasa sakit itu. Paling tidak ia berharap rasa sakit itu mereda.

Tak berapa lama, ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Sakit itu menghilang dari dalam dadanya. Yang ia yakini bahwa itu berasal dari jantungnya. Ia tersenyum miris. Mungkin umurku takkan lama lagi, pikirnya.

Ichiru pun menaiki kasur tempatnya tidur. Memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Satu jam berlalu ia tak jua merasa ngantuk. Dia berinisiatif untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Zero. Ya, Zero selalu membuatnya nyaman untuk tidur dikala ia tak bisa tidur. Tapi, setelah kejadian tadi, apakah Zero akan menjaga jarak dengannya? Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Ia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Zero—kembarannya.

Ichiru melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia juga membawa kakinya untuk mendekati kamar milik saudara kembarnya. Setelah mendekat, ia menempelkan daun telinganya, menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang Zero lakukan di dalam kamar. Tapi, tak ada satu suarapun yang didengarnya.

Ichiru khawatir kalau Zero sudah lebih dulu tidur. Kalau kembarannya itu sudah tidur, mungkin ia akan takkan tidur hingga pagi menjelang. Tapi, kalau dicoba apa salahnya, 'kan?

Ichiru mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Zero. "Zero," panggilnya pelan. Namun, tak ada sahutan. Ichiru mulai cemas. Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Dan percobaannya ini membuahkan hasil. Zero menyahuti panggilannya.

"Masuk," jawab Zero dari dalam.

Ada rasa senang pada diri Ichiru ketika Zero menyahuti panggilannya. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi kalau Zero akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Zero," panggil Ichiru pelan. Saat itu Zero duduk bersender di kasurnya sambil membaca sesuatu di tangannya.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dari objek yang dibacanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Zero menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Ichiru menggaruk pipinya dengan menggunakan telunjuk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bisakah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Zero tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeser badannya ke pinggir, memberi ruang kosong di sampingnya. Pada intinya, Zero mengizinkan Ichiru tidur di kamarnya. "Masuklah. Kau boleh tidur di sini."

Ichiru tersenyum senang. Ia melangkah masuk. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Zero kembali. Ia melangkah ragu menuju kasur tidur Zero.

"Err…"

"Naiklah. Kau seperti baru pertama kali saja tidur di sini."

Ichiru menyengir. Ia pun naik ke atas kasur tidur Zero. Tak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang kebetulan Zero memakainya juga.

"Arigato, Zero." Ia tersenyum saat dirinya mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil tertidur.

Zero membalas senyum itu sembari mengacak rambut kelabu Ichiru. "Tidurlah."

"Bagaimana dengan Zero?"

Zero menunjukkan sebuah novel yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku mau baca ini sedikit lagi. setelah itu baru tidur."

Ichiru menguap. Memang benar bahwa Ichiru akan bisa tidur lebih mudah kalau ia bersama Zero. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidur duluan, Zero. Oyasumi," ucap Ichiru diikuti mata violet yang terpejam itu.

"Oyasumi, Ichiru."

Zero kembali menekuni novel yang ia baca tadi. Membacanya perlahan-lahan sampai matanya mulai memberat. Ia mulai merasa ngantuk sekarang. Ia menutup novel itu yang sebelumnya sudah diberi pembatas.

Mata violetnya melirik kea rah Ichiru yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Zero memijit pangkal hidungnya sebelum merebahkan diri di samping Ichiru. Badannya ia hadapkan ke arah Ichiru. Hembusan nafas teratur itu menyapa wajah Zero. Membawanya semakin merasa ngantuk. Ia menyentuh pelan pipi kembarannya. Seraya mengelusnya sepelan mungkin agar Ichiru tak terbangun oleh perbuatannya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanyanya yang ditujukan kepada Ichiru. Dan tentu saja Ichiru takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia sedang terbang ke alam mimpi.

Zero pun menjauhkan tangannya. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba Ichiru mendekatkan diri padanya. Rupanya ia hanya mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Zero tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

.

#

.

Rasa cemas begitu membelenggu Zero. Ia berulang kali menggumam di hatinya bahwa, 'Ichiru baik-baik saja.' Namun saat ini, Ichiru tengah terbaring di rumah sakit di dalam ruangan UGD.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat itu pada waktu istirahat, Ichiru maupun Zero sedang menikmati angin musim semi di atas atap sekolah. Awal mereka hendak sekolah tadi pagi, Zero bisa melihat bahwa wajah Ichiru sudah pucat. Dan kini ia bisa melihatnya lagi wajah kembarannya itu bertambah pucat. Berulang kali Zero memperingatkan Ichiru untuk beristirahat di rumah. Zero juga bersedia mengantarkan Ichiru untuk pulang. Tapi nyatanya kembarannya itu menolaknya halus.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichiru mencengkram dadanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Zero panik, tentu saja. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara kembarannya itu tengah kesakitan. Wajah Ichiru dipenuhi oleh keringat. Wajah itu masih menunjukkan rasa sakit.

Zero semakin panik kala kembarannya itu tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Berulang kali Zero mencoba membangunkan Ichiru. Menepuk-nepuk pipi kurus dan pucat itu berkali-kali. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ichiru tak membuka matanya.

Beginilah keadaannya sekarang. Zero menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di ruang tunggu UGD. Ia juga sudah berkali-kali berdoa, memohon keselamatan agar Ichiru bisa sembuh. Empat tahun rasanya belum cukup untuk mengenal lebih dalam sosok Ichiru. Sementara Ichiru sudah mengenalnya secara keseluruhan, luar dan dalam.

Tangannya gemetar. Ia mencengkram erat antar satu sama lain. Mengurangi rasa cemasnya, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi kini ia malah ingin menangis sekarang.

Langkah kaki yang terburu-buru itu menghiasi pendengarannya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke asal suara. Ternyata itu adalah ibunya dan ayahnya.

"Kaasan… tousan…" ucap Zero lirih.

Sementara itu sang ibu sudah berlinang airmata. Ia tahu bahwa kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa kejadiannya akan secepat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichiru, Zero?" tanya sang ibu khawatir. Ia memegang pundak buah hatinya.

Zero menggeleng. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Ichiru. Namun sang ayah begitu mengerti akan kegalauan dirinya. Sang ayah menepuk pundak sang istri dengan pelan.

"Sayang, kelihatannya Zero sedang syok. Biarkan dia tenang lebih dulu. Kita bisa menanyakannya nanti pada dokter."

Sang istri hanya mengangguk saja mendengar perkataan sang suami. Suaminya itu menuntun dirinya agar duduk sembari menenangkan diri di samping Zero. Sang suami hanya memeluk sang istri yang kelihatan sedih itu. Matanya melirik ke arah Zero, putranya. Masih dalam keadaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Pintu darurat itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berjas putih yang mempunyai name tag Kaname. Ia tengah berbicara kepada salah satu suster yang ada di sana. Terliat suster itu mengangguk setelah mendengarkan perintah dokter muda tersebut. Lalu kemudian pergi.

Dokter muda itu menghampiri keluarga yang bermarga Kiryuu itu. Ia memandang wajah keluarga itu satu persatu. Terlihat rasa penasaran terpasang di masing-masing wajah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dokter?" tanya sang ibu khawatir.

Sang dokter tersenyum, mengusir ketegangan yang tercipta. "Keadaan anak ibu cukup kritis. Sepertinya ia menahan rasa sakitnya cukup lama. Jika dia sudah merasa sakit sejak awal dan memeriksakannya, mungkin kejadian ini takkan terjadi dengan penanganan secepatnya," jelas dokter tersebut.

Sang ibu terkejut, begitu pula sang ayah. "Apa maksud dokter dengan menahan rasa sakitnya cukup lama? Setahu kami, Ichiru tak mengeluh sedikitpun."

"Sepertinya… anak ibu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya secara diam-diam."

Sang ibu tak percaya akan hal ini. Ia menutup mulutnya. Airmata itu kembali keluar, membasahi pipinya yang sudah basah. Dan sang suamipun memeluknya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Zero memutuskan untuk berbicara kali ini. "Dokter, adakah cara agar Ichiru bisa sembuh?" ia bertanya penuh harap.

"Ada. Donor jantung. Itu satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa sembuh."

Zero menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa frustasi. Zero tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan donor jantung. Namun sebuah suara membuyarkannya. Dan itu berasal dari sang dokter.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan. Dan juga saat ini pasien tidak bisa dijenguk lebih dulu karena masih dalam keadaan kritis."

"Tapi, dok," suara ayah Zero terdengar, "bolehkah kami melihatnya dari kejauhan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum kembali. "Boleh saja." Dan dokter itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan keluarga bermarga Kiryuu itu.

#

Masa kritis itu berakhir selama delapan jam lamanya. Dokter yang bernama Kaname itu pun kembali memeriksa keadaan si pasien. Dan dokter itu juga menyatakan bahwa si pasien bisa dijenguk meskipun belum sadarkan diri.

Yang memasuki ruangan itu hanya orang tua si pasien, sedangkan saudaranya sendiri hanya duduk termenung di luar. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan donor jantung yang sangat sulit didapatnya itu.

Hampir satu jam memikirkan semua itu, suara lembut sang ibu membuyarkannya. Ia menoleh. Mendapati wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Meskipun jejak airmata masih terpeta jelas di wajah ranumnya.

"Ichiru mencarimu, nak," ujar sang ibu lembut.

Zero hanya mengangguk tanpa ada satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Ia melangkah pelan. Tak sanggup rasanya melihat saudaranya terbaring sakit di sana. Ia menguatkan dirinya. Menghembuskan nafas, lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Ia tercekat kalau selang infuse itu menancap ke lengennya. Dan juga selang oksigen terpasang di perbatasan antara hidung dan bibir atas. Ia menatap miris. Tak tega menatap saudaranya yang terbaring lemah.

"Zero…" ucap sosok yang terbaring lemah itu. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang yang paling disayanginya.

Tangannya mengambang, seolah ingin meminta pertolongan. Dan Zero menyambut tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat tak ingin melepaskannya.

Seolah mengerti kalau mereka ingin ditinggal berdua, sang ayah membawa istrinya keluar meninggalkan saudara kembar itu berdua. Sang istri hanya diam saja. Dan sesungguhnya ia juga tahu, bahwa Ichiru memiliki perasaan yang 'lain' kepada Zero. Ia hanya diam, tak melarang maupun membantahnya.

Zero duduk di samping Ichiru. Tangannya juga masih tetap setia menggenggam tangan yang bersuhu dingin itu dengan erat.

"Zero…"

"Kenapa, Ichiru, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang ini?" Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan air mata itu kalau saja ia tak segera menahan sekuat mungkin agar tak mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku tak bisa merusak kesenangan ini hanya gara-gara penyakitku. Aku tak ingin, Zero. Aku tak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit ini. Dan itu mengharuskanku untuk berpisah dengan Zero."

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan genangan airmata terlihat jelas di ujung pelupuk matanya. "Tidak. kita takkan berpisah, Ichiru. Takkan."

Mendengar itu semuanya Ichiru hanya tersenyum lemah. Ya, dia takkan berpisah dengan Zero-nya. Sampai kapanpun.

"Aku tidak tahu harus sampai kapan bisa bersama Zero. Penyakitku ini sudah masuk tahap akhir. Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi, aku akan—hmph!"

Suara itu terpotong oleh tindakan Zero. Tak ada suara apapun lagi mengisi keheningan mereka. Mata Ichiru terbelalak karena semua ini. Ia takkan percaya bahwa Zero—saudara kembarnya telah menciumnya. Mata violet itu menyendu kemudian matanya terpejam. Menikmati perlakuan Zero yang cukup membuatnya senang hingga jantungnya berdebar.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan saliva yang tersambung lalu semakin jauh jarak antar keduanya maka saliva itu terputus. Zero menyentuh pipi Ichiru yang pucat itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah adik kembarnya. "Jangan pernah katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku merasa kehilanganmu."

Ichiru mengangguk. Kembali senyuman itu terpampang di wajahnya.

Orang tua mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menganga tak percaya. Terlebih oleh sang ayah. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya bisa memeluk suaminya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sayang, anak kita—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu dari dulu bahwa Ichiru punya perasaan lain terhadap kakaknya itu. Dan juga aku tak pernah tahu kalau Zero punya perasaan yang sama seperti itu. Meskipun itu terlarang, aku tak bisa mencegat mereka. Tak bisa. Ikatan mereka terlalu kuat."

Sang suami memeluk istrinya erat-erat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan airmata itu tumpah dari matanya yang selalu memancarkan ketegasan itu. Ia melirik ke arah dua buah hatinya yang kini saling berpelukkan.

Sementara itu Zero dan Ichiru berpelukkan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling melepaskan diri. Kening Zero menempel ke kening Ichiru. Ia kembali bersuara. "Ichiru…"

"Ya?"

"Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Ichiru tak menyahut namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan sekali lagi Zero mengecup bibir pucat itu.

"Berjanji. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus hidup. Bahwa kau akan sembuh. Berjanjilah untuk diriku. Dan aku akan mencari pendonor jantung untukmu." 

Dan kali ini Ichiru hanya diam. Dia tak menyahut maupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa janji itu takkan bisa ditepati. Tak akan.

"Ichiru—"

"Gomen ne, Zero. Aku merasa ngantuk. A-aku mau i-istirahat dulu." Ada rasa tak senang saat Ichiru tak membalas perkataannya tau bisa dibilang permohonan itu. Namun, ia membiarkan saja Ichiru beristirahat dengan nyamannya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa setelah ini sosok itu takkan pernah terbangun lagi.

.

#

.

"Kau ingat semua itu kan, Ichiru?" seorang pemuda kini mengelus-ngelus batu nisan yang sudah tertancap di tanah yang basah. Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu telah terjadi hujan sebelum pemuda ini menuju ke area ini. Menjenguk saudaranya. Saudaranya yang tak akan bisa kembali lagi kepadanya.

Kembali ia mengelus batu nisan yang sudah berlumut. Maklum saja, nisan itu sudah tertancap sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dimana seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya telah terbenam akan padatnya tanah merah ini. Ya, Ichiru yang terbaring di sana.

Zero mengunjungi makam saudaranya. Sudah dua tahun. Sudah dua tahun Ichiru meninggalkannya dan tepat hari ini adalah peringatannya. Ia menabur bunga di atas tanah basah itu. Dan seperti yang telah diketahui, beberapa menit yang lalu Zero—nama pemuda ini—telah menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Ku harap kau mengingatnya, Ichiru. Karena aku juga masih mengingat semua itu dengan jelas."

Mata violet itu menatap sendu ke gundukkan tanah itu. Sekali lagi, ia mengelus lembut nisan itu.

"Maaf, Ichiru. Aku harus pergi. Mungkin ini adalah kunjunganku yang terakhir. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali menjengukmu saat ini, Ichiru. Dan kuharap kita benar-benar bisa bertemu lagi."

Zero setelah ini akan melanjutkan kuliahnya

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zero meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Meninggalkan sesosok yang masih dengan setianya berdiri di samping batu nisannya. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Zero yang melangkah pergi itu. Ia tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Arigato, Zero." Dan sosok itu menghilang tertiup angin.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan kalau ia baru saja mendengar suara yang cukup pelan tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ya, sangat mengenalnya. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali menatap makam itu. Namun tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Ichiru…"

FIN

**Entah kenapa saya kalau bikin fic ini bawaannya pengen nangis mulu. Kenapa, ya?**

**Ah, sudahlah. RnR, please?**


End file.
